


Our Son

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [35]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Part of The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU. A gift for Serend! Cav and Dak have a son!
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378162
Kudos: 3





	Our Son

“So, how was the last day of school?”

It was 2035, and 64 year old parents Balthazar Cavendish-Dakota and Vinnie Cavendish-Dakota were driving their son, Matt Cavendish-Dakota, back home from School.

Christmas was about to begin, and the family were prepared for a wonderful time.

But 10 year old Matt was holding a question inside that had the potential to make things a little…

Uncomfortable.

“School was… Ok.”

Matt’s raven hair flowed gently, the golden embers of the winter sun shining on his face.

The freckles on his nose blended nicely with his rosy cheeks, and his legs kicked the chairs before him.

Cavendish checked the rearview mirror, and Dakota decided to continue chatting.

“Could you try to be a bit more specific?”

Dakota smiled, trying to ease his son, but he could tell something was up.

The scar on his left eye glimmered as Matt looked up and thought hard.

He was very curious about something, but he wasn’t sure if his parents knew the answer.

Then again, they used to be superheroes or something, so they probably know everything, sort of.

Matt shook his head at himself humorously. Why was he concerned?

It was just a question!

“Ok, um…”

Cavendish began to slowdown for the traffic light and Dakota kept his eyes trained on his little man.

“…Why don’t I have a mom?”

The car screeched to a halt, causing a storm of beeps and honks and words we will not repeat.

“Right back at you, buckaroo!”, Cavendish shouted back, leaning out the window, while Dakota continued trying to digest this unexpected question.

In a way, he knew it would be asked one day, but it didn’t make it any easier now that it was here in the open.

Matt continued to observe his parents with a curious look, tilting his head to the side. Why were they surprised? Seemed like a normal question to him.

Dakota gulped a little and stammered out a counter question. “Why… Why do you why do you wanna know?”

Matt answered back quickly. “Oh, well, some of the other kids have moms, and they seem nice, so…”

He got a little quiet as he processed his request.

“I would like a Mom for Christmas instead of a Playstation 69. Please.”

Dakota turned very very red, while Cavendish (who finally had a chance to react) began to stammer and sputter.

“Well, um, look at that! “The World’s Largest Sesame Seed”! I bet if we stick our tongues on it, we’ll all forget about this conversation!”

Dakota put a hand on Cavendish to calm him down and addressed his boy, who was confused by all the hullabaloo. What was so wrong?

His tanned skin continued to shine during the conversation.

“…Son, um… Well, it’s… It’s a little complicated.”

“Don’t downplay it, Dakota! It’s overcomplicated! It’s ubercomplicated! It’s totes complicated! I need to make a powerpoint presentation and everything!”

Cavendish began to hyperventilate, barely missing a truck as he drove wildly.

“What are we going to do? What if he doesn’t want me anymore? Or worse, you? You’re clearly the better father, I’m such a nag, oh THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!”

“Cavendish, chill!”

“Yeah, Dadvendish, chill!”, Matt said, making Dakota chuckle for a moment. “I don’t want to get rid of you, I just want to know if I can have a mom.”

Dakota had dealt with enough kids to know that most problems had a simple solution.

While such a question was not easy to deal with, he knew that the best route would be the truth.

His son deserved only the best.

He had promised him the moment he held him that he would have that.

He stared into those eyes and whispered “I love you…”, and he had meant it.

So he would keep his promise.

He always would.

Holding his son’s hand, gently, feeling prouder than ever before, he said…

“Well… Funny story: You kinda do.”

Half an hour later, at a smelly and mostly abandoned gas station, a very greasy hamburger was being chowed down on by Dakota.

“Oh man… This is good. It’s, like, one of those that aren’t the best, but the wetness really hides the artificial flavor, ya know?”

Dakota continued savoring the flavor as Cavendish and Matt stared at him expectantly.

“Dadkota, can I please know already? What do you mean I have a mom sort of?”, Matt asked.

“Yes, Dakota, come on! The nerves of all this are making me hallucinate!”, Cavendish complained.

He shoved yet another bag of fries down his gullet and called out “MORE FRIES FOR ME PLEASE!”

Dakota finished his burger and flashed a thumb’s up at the joint’s crew. “My compliments to the chef!”

The chef grunted and threw a bag of fries straight at Cavendish, leaving a burn mark on the man’s forehead.

“Thank you!”

Dakota, making himself comfortable, stared at his son with hesitation, but finally firm resolve. “Well… It’s a short story, but it’s a little… Different.”

Throwing away a used napkin without looking, he stared straight into his son’s eyes. “…Are you ok with being different?”

Matt had always wondered if he could be as brave as his fathers.

He knew he was seen as a bit odd among the other kids.

But Matt Cavendish-Dakota had an advantage over his fathers: He felt hope shine in every fiber of his being.

His optimism reigned supreme, always.

He knew, as he closed his eyes, that however differnet he was, his parents, his extended family, they loved him.

And that was all he needed.

Opening his eyes, he grinned at his father. “I’m not scared, Dad. I love being me.”

Dakota smiled proudly and ruffled his son’s hair. “All right… Here goes.”

Settling into his chair, he began to tell the tale. “Well, it all starts 10 years ago. Your father and I can’t… Well, men can’t be pregnant, which is the process of having children organically.”

“Exactly! See, when a female sock puppet and a male sock puppet love each other VERY much, they…”, Cavendish started, holding sock puppets, but Dakota stopped him.

“Don’t… Just don’t.”

Cavendish lowered the puppets disappointingly and Dakota continued.

“Anyway, we wanted a child. We wanted you. But we couldn’t have you because of biology.”

Matt listened intently as Dakota continued. “However…”

He smiled that winning smile, a twinkle in his eyes. “Life… Finds a way.”

You could see that Dakota was reliving the moment as he continued his story.

“For months, we considered adopting. It’s what we always did.”, he said, smiling fondly at the thought of his other children: Milo, Melissa, Zack, Sara, Amanda, even Gretchen, Stacy and Joni to an extent.

Sighing again, he pressed on. “However, I really wanted a biological son, too.”

Dakota never let go of his son’s hand as he talked. He never would.

“Now, your auntie Savannah has been… Good friends, with me and Cavendish, for a long time.”

Matt nodded as Dakota reached the hard part.

“And she knew… How much we wanted you.”

Swallowing some spit, Dakota bit his lip. “So… She offered… In her… Unbelievably generous spirit…”

Dakota’s eyes locked firmly with Matt’s.

“To accept my sperm donation and have you.”

Matt’s eyes widened.

“So… That means…”

Dakota smiled unsurely. “Yes. Aunt Savannah is your biological mom.”

He sat back, sighing. “I’m sorry if… If this is all too much to handle. I know it’s weird… I hope… I hope we’re good enough.”

Cavendish began crying. “Oh god, I’m sorry, Matthew! I wish I could be better for you!”

As ever, Matt and Dakota had to calm down the more emotional of the dads.

“It’s ok, Dadvendish! I’d never trade any of you!”

Dakota and Cavendish were very surprised, but in a good way.

Matt laughed for a moment. “Dads! Did you really think I’d want anyone else? I was just hoping for a mom as well! But I guess I already have one!”

Dakota then picked up his son on his shoulders. “I’m glad to hear that! I hope you can tell some… Much needed things to Auntie Savannah… I mean… Your mom.”

“Will do, Dadkota!”

Cavendish smiled and tipped his hat. “Well, all’s well that ends well! That was quite a scare!”

“Dads, would it be ok to call Savannah Mom?”

Dakota chuckled. “Why not?”

Cavendish agreed. “I see no problem with that!”

“Great! She’s way better at Smash Bros. anyway!”

The trio laughed, and all was well with the family once more.

Matt loved his dads, and his dads loved him.

As they were entering the car, though, Dakota received and important call, and smiling, he had one more piece of good news to bring.

“…Say Matt…”, he began, and Matt and Cavendish turned to him.

“…How’s about a niece alongside that mom and playstation 69?”


End file.
